The Boy Who Puts Love Above All Else
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Something is calling to Jacob from afar. He goes to it to find something far from Bella. Will he forget her?


I do not own anything related to _Twilight_ or _Percy Jackson_. I'm unsure what behooved me to write this, but I did, and I hope it is not a horrible crossover because my friends all seem to think that crossovers usually suck. So, I hope you all enjoy this. Also, I warn you, this is how I see werewolves or shapeshifters in their actions.

* * *

><p>The Boy Who Puts Love Above All Else<p>

The only thing clear about the past few reoccurring memories in Jacob's mind was the mist, formed like people, rising each night. Almost ghostly. Unable to control it, Jacob would change from a human over to thegiantwolf. Then, each morning, when Jacob woke up in an unfamiliar wooded area in human form and naked, he didn't remember being in wolf form at all. He forgot each morning that something in that great mist was calling to him from a distance, forcing him to run at his quickest-paced wolf-speed from Washington to California.

Jacob, again, woke up naked. Even though he was proud of his body, not knowing where he was had enough of an impact to make him desire something, anything, to cover up with. As he got to his feet, he passed out. As the sun set and he woke from his slumber, the mist started to rise again. A voice called to him, beaconing him to keep pushing for another full night until the two met. "Come to me, one who values love over anything else." The fragile and menacing voice rang clearly in Jacob's wolf ears, as the change occurred.

As a wolf in the night, Jacob smelled the same repulsing death aura that vampires emitted. That scent became stronger the close he traveled to Los Angeles. As a wolf, it made him whimper. Every step closer, the desire to turn back became more of a desperate call. But the ghostly mist would whisper words of encouragement in Jacob's ear. _You will be loved more than she could ever love you, Jacob. Master knows best._

The hissing master word in Jacob's ear pushed him on. For so long, Jacob had been a slave to Bella. It certainly was time to move on from her. Certainly there was something better for a seventeen-year-old boy than a girl entrapped by a cold one.

Many things suddenly became blank until Jacob was back in his human form. There were blurs of death and fighting a larger dog than himself. A dog with three heads. He hadn't won easily by any means. Jacob's body was sore.

The only two things that seemed certain was that the stench of death was all around him and he was on all fours still, naked, with a younger teenage boy standing in front of him. His black hair lazily fell in his eyes. His skin was paler than a vampire, yet he smelled very much alive. Despite this boy being maybe two or three years younger than him, Jacob felt ashamed to be naked in his presence.

The boy extended a hand and scratched the small patch of hair behind Jacob's ear. The simple touch made Jacob's broken body feel incredibly better. He sat his butt down on the back of his heels. His hands stayed planted on the floor.

"Jacob, you've finally come to me. How long I've been waiting for a good boy like you to come into my life." The voice of the boy was the same as the one that had been calling to him. His hand slipped onto the top of Jacob's head and his fingers combed through Jacob's hair. His body was coursing with happiness. The image of Bella was slipping away from him. "Come on. Let's see about getting you better, huh?"

The boy applied a bit of pressure to Jacob's head. Jacob crawled along side him.

"Who are you?" Jacob said between pants he hadn't recognized doing prior.

"I am Nico." The boy began stroking his cold fingers down Jacob's spine. "Son of Hades. Master of Dead. Friend to canines. Hater of vampires." Jacob's ears perked to that. "Searcher for someone to love me and see through my faults to just me. Like you have done before."

The boy—Nico's hand was cold on Jacob's back. The hair stood on the back of his neck. But the place they were was so hot. All Jacob desired was a drink of water.

They emerged upon a throne made of ash. Nico explained that it was ashes of vampires, who thought they could escape the Underworld. Jacob's butt wiggled as the boy talked about his disdain for vampires. His head nuzzled Nico's hand. He was rewarded with another scratch behind the ear.

A small blue bowl sat next to the thrown with a blue water in it. Jacob nearly leapt to it. He bent his head down and licked out the drink of the bowl. The whole time, Nico was running his hand up and down Jacob's body.

There was a simplicity about the boy that reminded him of Bella. Wait? Who was Bella? Nico. He was the one that Jacob desired. The one Jacob loved. His eyes were closing. Jacob rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

The astounding dreams Jacob had while he was asleep caused him to wake up with a raging boner. His lover was sitting up in the ash throne, completely naked. The boy's eyes lingered on Jacob's hard penis. His started to lengthen.

Jacob licked his thirsty lips. His heart beat faster, the way it always did when he saw his love, Nico. Yes, he remembered him perfectly all this time. The pale skin. The dark hair. How he evaded that nasty vampire, Edward, despite his most ramped attempts to pull Nico into his cold, undead arms.

A cool smile hung on Nico's face, inviting Jacob over to him.

Still on all fours, Jacob crawled over to his lover. His tongue extended from his mouth and he licked at the free-from-hair balls of Nico. He licked at the balls, moving them up and down with his tongue. Then, he licked from the bottom side of the base up to the tip of Nico's penis. It shot up to full attention. A small hand stroked through Jacob's hair as he licked quickly at the very tip slot of the boy's penis.

Nico let out cool little moans, driving Jacob wild with desire. Jacob put his hands up on Nico's thighs, pushing up on them as he licked the skinny, soft, smooth belly up to his nipples, where he flicked his tongue over the hardened tit. Jacob crawled up into Nico's lap. He licked at Nico's shoulder and neck, then the side of his face. Nico grabbed Jacob's face with both hands and redirected him toward his mouth. Jacob's knees pressed into the padded ash of the throne. His butt rested on Nico's lap. Their lips met to briefly say hello. Their tongues quickly wrapped in a full conversation as Jacob's tongue licked all the inside of Nico's mouth.

That hand went behind Jacob's ear again and scratched at it. Pure ecstacy. Nico's weight shifted, and Jacob instinctively got off of him. Being lead by his ear being scratched, Jacob followed Nico to another room. In the center was a bed made of bones. Jacob wanted to knawel on them. But his overwhelming hormonal frenzy called him to get up on the silk, red-sheeted bed.

In the bed, Jacob rolled over on his back. The silk sheets felt amazing under him.

Nico curled up next to Jacob and traced the line of his abs. It tickled. His leg kicked. Nico softly kissed Jacob's cheek. He worked his way down Jacob's neck. Then pecs. His lips met with each of Jacob's individual abs. Nico picked up Jacob's rock-hard cock. His lips circled around it, closing gently over it. He began to suck on it. Jacob's butt cliched and released many times which felt good against those silk sheets. The blow job felt weird for Jacob. It was like jacking off, only the lube was warm saliva. The tongue lulling around his penis was the one thing that was different, and it was sending wild sensations throughout his whole body. He let out a low howl. Pleasure seared through him.

Jacob's body began to twitch wildly. Nico opened his mouth and brought his face up to Jacob's face. Their bodies pressed hard together. Nico dry-humped against Jacob. The two penises brushed against each other, Nico's penis pulsating like crazy against Jacob's V line. Jacob's hands slid up and down the milky skin of Nico's back. Their lips smashed against each other, hungry for another taste. Their humping became faster, harder, furious. Jacob's gentle rubbing hands hooked at the fingers and scratched down Nico's back. He let out a tiny yelp. Tongues swirled around each other in a twirling frenzy.

A quick roll over and Jacob was on top of Nico's small, skinny body. Nico's hands massaged Jacob's strong, muscular back. Jacob bit Nico's shoulder. Nico let out a cry that would wake the dead. Nico's fingers gripped at the muscles in Jacob's back. Jacob softly licked the rim of Nico's ear. Nico let out a smooth moan. His hand circled around both of their penises as Jacob continued to hump. Nico's other hand slipped down to Jacob's furry butt. It was soft like agiantbubble that wouldn't bust any time soon.

Jacob rubbed his cheek against Nico's cheek, as Nico began to move his hand up and down. Both of their tips inflated, then released cum at the same time. Jacob fell on top of Nico, letting out deep breaths. He pulled Nico's arm up to his mouth and kissed at his wrist, mumbling an "I love you" as he loved on him.

Nico twisted out from under Jacob. "No. You don't. Go back to Bella."

Jacob sat up with, knitting his eyebrows. "Bella?"

"I wanted you to love me..."

Jacob turned into his wolf form and scattered back to his home, waking up days later in his own bed with a slight dazed feeling, not sure if he had been dreaming all of that or if this Nico person had been real.


End file.
